Mi Vampiro Favorito (Lado B)
by MaryAlice25
Summary: One-Shot "Nos tomó medio segundo llegar a nuestra habitación tomados de las manos; me puse de puntillas para darle beso en los labios. Él comenzó a desgarrar la tela de mi vestido y yo hice lo propio con su camisa. Vi la pasión arder en sus ojos y sentí como me inundaba el deseo Me dejé llevar. No hacían falta las palabras entre nosotros."


La Saga de Crepúsculo y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y etc.

* * *

**MI VAMPIRO FAVORITO (LADO B)**

by MaryAlice25

(Alice)

Era sábado por la mañana y el sol iba a bañar todo el pueblo con su estridente luz. No saldríamos, ninguno de nosotros.

Carlisle y Esme estaban en su alcoba y, en un par de minutos, él le propondría, hipotéticamente, un viaje a la Isla solos los dos… Era lindo ver resurgir el romance cada dia. Rose estaba en el garaje, con Emmett comiéndosela con la mirada. Se me escapó una sonrisa; todo esto estaba molestando a Edward, que miraba sin ver la televisión de plasma del salón. Lo único bueno era saber que muy pronto eso cambiaría, que pronto él también estaría enamorado.

Lo ignoré cuando gruñó en respuesta a mis pensamientos. Lo ignoré a él y a todos. Dediqué toda mi atención a mi vampiro favorito y mi sonrisa se hizo más grande y más pícara.

Él percibió mi estado de ánimo y supo, al mirarme a los ojos, exactamente lo que pensaba. Respondió a mi sonrisa con otra deslumbrante. Me incliné sobre el tablero de ajedrez que me separaba de él y le quité el alfil que sostenía en la mano, enredé mis dedos en los suyos y lo miré con intención.

Nos tomó medio segundo llegar a nuestra habitación tomados de las manos; me puse de puntillas para darle un fugaz beso en los labios. ¡Adoraba infinitamente hacer eso! Que él fuera tan alto era tan excitante.

Me rodeó con su brazo mientras abría la puerta con la mano libre, me apretó contra su cuerpo; Jasper era tan seductor cuando se lo proponía. Me estiré para besarlo, esta vez con más intensidad; cerré de un golpe la puerta una vez que estuvimos adentro.

Sus dedos recorrían mi rostro y me hacía enloquecer. Me colgué de su cuello y le di un mordisco juguetón.

-Quieres ponerte agresiva -me susurró-, ya verás.

Al concluir su amenaza comenzó a desgarrar la tela de mi vestido y yo hice lo propio con su camisa. Vi la pasión arder en sus ojos y sentí como me inundaba el deseo intensificado por su peculiar don. Nada podía ser mejor que eso, nada. Ni siquiera Rose y Emmett sentían algo tan intenso.

Me dejé llevar. No hacían falta las palabras entre nosotros, entendíamos perfectamente lo que el otro sentía y lo disfrutábamos al máximo. Acaricié su pecho desnudo mientras sus manos jugueteaban con mi cuerpo; enredé mis dedos en cabello dorado cuando se agachó para besarme el cuello. Sujetó mi cintura con sus fuertes manos y me levantó hasta que enlacé mis piernas en su espalda. Su mano izquierda subió lentamente por mi espina dorsal y no paró hasta descansar en mi nuca. Sus labios, por el contrario, descendieron muy despacio por mi cuello, por mi pecho, y allí se entretuvieron por un buen rato.

Tiré de su cabello para levantarle el rostro y ponerlo al alcance de mi boca, su mano derecha tomó su lugar en mi pecho y su tacto me produjo una descarga de placer. No le di vueltas al asunto del beso, mis labios sedientos de su esencia se abrieron paso violentamente entre los suyos y mi lengua completó el trabajo, la pasión recorrió todo su cuerpo y entre mis piernas comenzó a arder un fuego insaciable.

Lo empujé a la cama sin considerar mi fuerza, caí sobre él y dejé que mis manos rompieran la hebilla de su cinturón y que hicieran añicos la tala de su pantalón italiano. Él puso su mano contra mi mejilla y me dedicó una sonrisa torcida y muy seductora. Mi amado era glorioso, su cuerpo perfecto desnudo era un milagro. Dejé escapar un suspiro, más bien un gemido como señal de rendición y dejé que él tomara el control. Con un rápido movimiento rodó sobre mí dejándome con la espalda pegada a las sábanas y su rostro encantador a escasísimos centímetros del mío.

Le dejé jugar, disfrutando de cada roce, cada beso, cada mordida. Volvió a pasear sus labios sobre mi pecho, mi vientre, y siguió bajando; su mano describía la curva de mi cadera y aferraba mi muslo con fiereza.

-¡Ah!

Él respondió con un gruñido y eso me excitó aún más. Abrí los ojos y vi su cara bañada por su cabello, era tan bello como un ángel. Acercó su mandíbula al hueco de mi garganta sin soltar la mano que aferraba mi pierna, me besó con lujuria mientras me penetraba. Le arañé la espalda y me arquee sobre la cama deseando poder fundirme con él; lo sentía dentro de mí y alrededor de mí, comenzamos a movernos acompasadamente bailando juntos el baile del amor eterno y con cada movimiento nuestros cuerpos se procuraban placer.

Todos mis sentidos se centraban en él, sus ojos buscaban los míos y hallábamos eco de nuestros sentimientos y deseos al mirarnos. El baile aumentó de ritmo e intensidad, vi sus intenciones antes de que se volvieran realidad, aquello me provocó otro ramalazo de excitación; él lo percibió y la niebla de deseo volvió a nublar mis sentidos. Era un círculo perfecto, un juego muy bien sincronizado.

-¡Oh, Jasper!

-No digas nada- ronroneó.

Continuó moviéndose dentro de mí y haciéndome arder de pasión; apreté mis piernas en torno a su espalda dejando que me penetrara más profundamente y no pude evitar soltar un gemido de placer. Arremetió contra mi cuerpo son toda la fuerza de nuestro amor pero con gentileza a la vez. Un intenso orgasmo nos cegó a ambos por unos instantes, fue como tocar el cielo con las manos y aún mejor, porque lo tenía a él.

Sus ojos brillaban de satisfacción y excitación cuando terminamos, pero no teníamos la menor intención de soltarnos. No, no, por supuesto que no lo dejaría ir todavía ni él a mí. Solté una carcajada y él me contestó con otra. Rodamos en la cama hasta que yo quedé sobre su cuerpo marmóreo.

-Te amo -me dio y volvimos a empezarlo todo.

Apenas por instantes escuchaba la complicadísima pieza que Edward interpretaba en el piano del salón, seguramente tratando de bloquear nuestros pensamientos. Me reí con ganas nuevamente, entrelazada como estaba con Jasper, y luego besé otra vez, y otra y otra a mi amante, mi vampiro favorito.


End file.
